Falling Inside The Black
by MarcoxJD
Summary: Bonnie keeps having nightmares. The only person who can help her is the one she despises most. She knew nothing good could come of this.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I can't write anything that good...lol! **

**Author's Note:** I won't be following the show, but I will be starting where they left off. I'm going to be changing some things so won't screw up this story too bad...lol! I was originally going to write a one shot, but I changed it like three times and this is what it became. I hope everyone reading it will enjoy it. ;)

Chapter One: Nightmares

Damon watched the girl as she left her house to get the mail. It wasn't out of sympathy, or remorse for what he had done. It was simply because, he had made a deal. Damon Salvatore always kept his word. He had promised to Emily to protect her lineage of witches, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He didn't care about the fact that he almost ripped her throat out and left her for dead. It wasn't like he intended to go for her. He was actually going after Emily.

He had been watching her for about two months now. She has never once noticed or felt his presence. It made him wonder, what exactly was the little witch learning when she's with her grandmother over the weekends? What if someone tried to sneak up on her and attack her? She would be defenseless, but luckily, she had him to watch over her. He was so busy pondering his thoughts; he hadn't even noticed that she was back inside the Victorian house.

She was currently on the phone. He notices the smile on her face and was suddenly curious to what could have caused it? Maybe it was the person she was on the phone with, he thought. It couldn't have hurt to eavesdrop just a little in to their conversation, especially if this person could be a potential threat to her.

"Come on Bonnie," he heard a voice from over the phone. It sounded like a boy, who couldn't possibly be over the age of seventeen. "Just go on a date with me. I swear you won't regret it."

Bonnie began to blush, causing Damon to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe she was falling for this idiot. He sounds like a wimp. Someone he would be able to take out with a single snap of his fangs. She couldn't really be too interested in him. Bonnie needs a man, not a boy.

Damon noticed the look of contemplation on Bonnie's face, "I'm sorry," when he hears this a smirk takes place on his lips. "It's just not the right time, Scott. There's so much going on and I don't think I'm in a good position to be dating right now."

There was a sigh from over the phone, "Alright," Scott said without emotion. "Well, you don't know what you're missing."

That had to be one of the pathetic lines Damon has ever heard. It's not like she would care, what was so special about him? What could he offer her that would ever be worth missing?

Humans could be so stupid, he thought.

Bonnie simply laughed, "I'm sure," she falls to her bed, resting her head against her pillow. "Bye Scott."

* * *

Bonnie closed the phone, sighing with relief. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in Scott. It would just be too complicated to have a boyfriend right now. She could barely focus on working on her powers and school, so adding a boy to the equation would just be asking for trouble.

She also didn't want to take the risk knowing that Damon was watching her every move. She found this out a month ago. She was completely clueless until one day, when she accidentally heard his thoughts. She chose to ignore him for the simple fact that she didn't consider him a threat. Not yet at least. His intentions were good, but that could have all change very soon. As long as he was preoccupied with her, he wouldn't be hurting anyone else.

Bonnie had been getting better at using her powers. Grams had been teaching her much use of them, but she was careful not to use them around Damon. If he found out that she had learned better use of her powers, he would probably think she was capable enough to watch over herself. She really didn't want him going off to torment other people.

She realized she hadn't heard much of him for some time. The witch figured it couldn't hurt to just,_ 'I'll be doing that little witch a favor by ripping out Scotty's throat.'_ Bonnie gasped. She knew it was wrong to tap in to his thoughts, but she was just curious to see what he was up to.

_'If you dare touch him you'll have me to deal with,'_ she sent him the message through telepathy.

She sat up in her bed, waiting for him to answer back. When he did, his reply didn't sound too happy, _'What were you doing listening to my thoughts? I killed people for way less offensive stuff than that.'_ She felt her self clam up when she heard that. _'What makes you think I won't take another snap at the pretty little neck of yours?'_

She didn't know how to respond to that, _'You're a real bastard you know that?'_

_'Well, I try.'_ She could hear the amusement in his voice. It made her want slap him. _'Stay out of my head witch and I'll agree to protect that pretty little neck of yours.'_

She rolled her eyes, _'I don't need your protection,'_ she says bitterly in her head. _'I can protect myself. I don't need you watching over my every move like some kind of creepy stalker guy.'_

_'That's where you're wrong, my dear Bonnie,'_ she hated when he referred to her using any term of endearment. _'You do need me and you don't even know yet, little witch. You may think you're powerful, but there's something more powerful than you out there. And when it comes, you're going to need my help.'_

Bonnie would admit, this was beginning to scare her. How does she know if he was telling the truth? _'If you're using me to get back your precious Katherine, you can look again. Emily destroyed the crystal along with the chances of you ever getting to see her again.'_

She could hear Damon growl before answering her back, _'I'm doing you a favor here little girl,'_ she could hear the tension rising in his voice. _'You would be wise to take it.'_

_'Like I told you before,' _Bonnie said, trying to use the same tone as him. _'Do me a favor and don't do me any favors. I can take of myself. I don't need your help Damon.'_

_'You're making a big mistake here witch.'_

Bonnie rolled her eyes once again, _'The only mistake I made was believing in you when you said all you wanted to do was protect me.'_

She shut off her mind to him and slumped back in to her pillow. She didn't want to be mean to him, but how could trust him? After everything he's done. After everything Elena told her, he didn't seem worthy of her trust. Something in the back of mind was thinking, _'What happens if he was telling the truth? What if something really bad was going to happen?'_ She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Damon's a liar," she told herself out loud. "All he does is lie."

She yawns; maybe she should get some sleep. She's been up all day and she was beginning to feel stressed out. She changes in to her pajamas and stretches before getting in to bed. She shuts off the lamp next to her bed and lights the candle next to her using her powers. She smiles and closes her eyes.

* * *

_"I can't choose one," Bonnie cried. She watched as her best friend was being burnt at the stake. Damon was placed up against the wall, slowly being staked in the heart by some unknown force. Stefan was unconscious, lying in a pool of his own blood on the tombs floor. It could have also been the girl lying next to him, but she couldn't make out the face of who it was. "You can't make me choose! I won't."_

_The woman with the light green eyes and the black outline surrounding them stepped out of the shadows. She laughs. It makes Bonnie want to grab the stake out of Damon's chest and put this bitch out of her misery. She doesn't know how, but the woman was now standing before her. She lifted Bonnie up by her neck, leaving her dangling in the air._

_"My dear, you aren't strong enough or fast enough to save them all," the woman turned to Elena who was screaming in pain from the heat. "Sacrifice one, or watch them all die."_

_Damon screamed in pain as the vampire before him stuck the wooden stake even deeper. _'Save Elena,'_ he told her using his telepathy. _'It's alright.'

'Damon, I love you,'_ Bonnie felt the tears falling from her eyes. She was struggling to be released from the woman grip, but it was too strong. _'I can't watch you die.'

_"Too late," Bonnie hears the woman interrupt them._

_She holds out her hand sticking the stake deep in to Damon's heart. The vampire falls to his knees, holding on to the stake. His face began to disintegrate as the rest of his body went up in flames. He was staring deeply in to Bonnie's eyes, a single tear sliding down his own. The piercing blue eyes she would never see again. With one last motion, he whispers, "I love you, Bonnie."_

_Bonnie felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. Her attention is turned to her best friend when she hears her screaming, in excruciating pain. The flames had risen, completely devouring her body and burning her flesh. All she can hear is the unnerving screams of her best friend, being burned alive. The flames begin to die down and all that's left of Elena were her ashes._

_Bonnie looks at the woman, her eyes were now dark and fangs were taking place inside her mouth. "You're next!"_

Bonnie awoke in a cold sweat. She definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. How could she with that terrifying dream haunting her every time she closed her eyes? Her heart was racing. It had to be a dream, there's no way this could happen. Could it?

---DB---

**I know this chapter, was short, but I'll try to make them much longer. Thanks again for reading. :D P.S. I know the grammar is a little bad, but my friend is working on editing the chapter.**


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I can't write anything that good...lol! **

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks grammars wise. I still need to fix that. If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story feel free to tell me. I could really use the help...lol! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two: Beginnings

Bonnie noticed the old women gasp, letting go of her hand. "They been like that every night," she felt the tears filling her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Grams grabbed Bonnie's hand again, this time more lovingly. "There's nothing wrong with you dear," she told her genuinely. "I know it can be a burden, seeing things before it happens, but it's not. It's a gift Bonnie. Your powers are getting stronger and this dream is a way of your powers telling you to be careful. This is a sign that over the next couple of days you need to be careful."

"Grams, what are the chances that this could really happen?" Bonnie desperately wanted this dream to stay what it was, a dream.

Grams began lighting candles, "You control your own destiny," she told the young witch, preparing to light the last candle. It lit on it's own, she turned around to see her granddaughter smiling. "You're getting good at that."

"I've been practicing at home," she was determined to learn more things ever since the dreams began. "I might need to use them soon, right? Especially if the women I saw in my vision is really after me."

Grams nodded, "Don't worry," she takes a seat on the couch. "When the times come, I'm sure you'll be ready." Grams noted that the girl began to become more depressed. "I have something new to show you. Grab me that pitcher of water, will you dear."

Bonnie grabbed the pitcher of water, placing it on the coffee table in front of Grams. Grams poured herself a cup of water, she placed it against her mouth. She drunk some and carefully placed it on the table. "It's awfully warm," Grams placed her hands on both sides of pitcher. The pitcher began to become foggier as the water began to turn solid. Grams took her hands off the pitcher before it completely took the form of ice. "We went over the elements and water is the last. It's also the easiest. That's why we witches always learn after all the others."

Bonnie stretched out her hands as the pitcher slowly lifted off the table in to her hands. It was freezing and she didn't feel like holding it anymore. She felt her hand beginning to get warm and the water started to melt inside the pitcher. She didn't even mean to make it melt. It was by accident. She looked up at Grams who smiled, this is probably what it meant by it was the easiest to control. She wanted to try something so, she removed her hands from the pitcher letting it float in place. The water in the pitcher slowly erupted out of the pitcher and in to the air.

Grams gasped waiting for it to spill on them. When she noticed she was soaking wet, she looked up at the frozen orbs of ices, slowly spinning in the air. It began to snow on them. Grams was truly impressed with the creativity of how Bonnie used her powers. She knew that she wouldn't need to worry about her granddaughter and this dream, she would find out a way to over come it.

Bonnie was amazed by what she had just done; she placed out her hand let a piece of drop of snow melt in to her hand. _'I need to see you,'_ Bonnie heard her thoughts being interrupted. 'Meet me outside.'

_'What makes you think I want to see you?'_ Bonnie snapped at him, trying to look calm so her Grams wouldn't get suspicious.

She waited for his reply, _'Cause would I really be taking the risk to call if it wasn't important?'_

Bonnie sighed, "Grams, I have tons of homework to do," she grabbed her purse and her books. "I'll meet with you again tomorrow. I'll be at Elena's house tonight she's letting me sleepover. So, I'll be here late. Love you Grams. Bye!"

* * *

Damon waited as the young witch walked outside the house. She walked down a couple of blocks, he figured so her Grams wouldn't see. He jumped out of the tree he was in and sped off to catch up. When he appeared in front of her, she jumped back, waving her hand. He felt himself being shoved forcefully against tree. He was immobilized, although he tried his hardest to move. He could hear that the little witch tried to stifle a laugh as she approached him. Her hand was still up, magically pressing him up against the tree.

Damon growled, "Let go of me witch," he glared at her, seeing that enjoyed seeing him in this position. "Or else you won't find out what was so important."

_'Well, I could always pry it out of your head,'_ he heard her inside his head. _'But that wouldn't be the nice thing to do, now would it?'_

He growled louder this time, "Is that anyway to treat the man you love?" He felt himself fall instantaneously to the ground.

Bonnie face became more serious as she placed her hand at her side. "What did you just say?"

Damon dusted off his leather jacket, getting up from off the floor. "You really have to watch what you say when you're sleeping Bennett." He grinned waking over to Bonnie, who didn't make one movement. He watched as her eyes fixed on his, those brown eyes filled with rage. "At least I didn't pry it from your mouth, little witch."

She didn't care how he got it, just that he heard it. "I told you stay away from me Damon."

He moved closer to her closing the gap between them, "I can't do that," he saw her as she quivered under his watch. "You see the important thing that I had to tell you was I felt a powerful presence arrive in Mystic Falls. Now, no one loves power as much as I do, but this was different. This could be the threat that you were worried about all along. So, I think I'll be watching over a little bit longer. You know, just to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Bonnie remembered those dark green eyes from her dream. "I don't want you to." She lied, knowing that having him watch over her could be the best thing for her.

Damon simply smirked, "Come on Bonnie," he placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her flinch at his touch. "I'm doing you a favor here. Let the man you love protect you."

Bonnie grunted seeing that Damon enjoyed making her suffer. "That wasn't funny," she slapped him against the chest. "I don't need your protection. You've done great over the last month, but I don't need it. If this evil is so strong, when you're protecting me, whose going to be protecting you?"

He could see her eyes filled with worry, "Why do you care?" He saw a change in her demeanor. She couldn't possibly care about a monster like him; two months ago she was calling him a 'homicidal vampire'. She could probably care less what happened to him now.

"I don't," Bonnie shrugged trying to act all nonchalant as possible. "I just don't want you to do something stupid and get yourself killed because of me." It was beginning to get awkward. Bonnie noticed it was getting dark and that she should really be getting to Elena's house. "I have to go now. Thanks for the warning and be careful Damon."

Damon nodded watching the witch as she walked away from him. He felt something different from her tonight. She wasn't being as mean as she usual was; she actually showed him some compassion. This didn't change anything between them. He was doing her a favor by watching over her, not because he felt guilty or because liked her. She meant merely nothing for him and she knew that. If anything, he was hoping that in favor of watching over her that he would probably get to taste her blood again. He remembered the taste. Hers wasn't like anyone else, it was almost exotic. It almost wasn't worth tasting anyone else blood.

He shook the thought of her out of his head, _'She just another silly human, just more powerful.'_

* * *

"Caroline, save me some Doritos!" Bonnie shouted at the blond, who kept the whole bag to herself. "You know they are like my favorite chips. It's totally unfair not to share. Like the commercial says, 'Sharing is caring.' Now hand over those damn Doritos, Forbes."

Caroline laughed throwing the bag, "Its sound to me like someone's on their period," the blond shrugged turning to Elena. "Wouldn't you say so?"

This was the first sleepover the three girls had since two months ago. Caroline still thought it was all just a prank that Bonnie and Elena schemed up to scare her. She wasn't a believer and from the looks of it, that didn't seem like it wasn't going to change any time soon. They hadn't even spoken of the event ever since it happened. It would just be too much to explain without giving every single detail. Bonnie and Elena both agreed when they thought Caroline could handle it, they would tell her, but for now she would be left in the dark.

Elena placed her hands in the air, "Leave me out of your marital disputes," she laughed walking in to the kitchen. "I'm so happy I'm more of a Cheez-It kind of girl."

Caroline stuck a finger in her mouth pretending to gag, "I don't know how you stomach stuff like that," she rolled her eyes at the thought of someone eating one. "Matt is always trying to get me to eat them. They are disgusting and it doesn't even taste like cheese."

Elena grabbed her box of Cheez-It, grabbing a hand full and stuffing it in her mouth. "Well, whatever it is it taste delicious." Elena mumbled as Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

Bonnie loved hanging out with her two best friends. When she was with them, it was like nothing mattered. Her dream was just a dream and she was a normal teenage girl, not a witch. She missed the days when all she had to worry about who she was taking to the prom. Now she had to worry about vampires and other things that went bump in the night. Right now, she wasn't going to let it get to her. Tonight she was just a teenager hanging with her friends.

"Bonnie, who are you taking to the dance?" Caroline had recently made it her mission to find Bonnie a boyfriend. "Can I expect to see you with a certain blond, about 6'2 with a hot bod?"

Bonnie gasped throwing a pillow at the blond in front of her, "You totally tried to set me up with Scott," she knew there was something weird about him calling her out of the blue. "Did you tell that I liked him or something?"

Caroline shrugged, "I might have told him that," she turned her head, tossing her hair to the side. "I might have told him something else too."

"Like what?" Elena laughed; she was suddenly intrigued now too.

Caroline raised her eyebrow at the brunette, "Don't act like you weren't apart of this," she placed her hands on hips. She wasn't going to be responsible for the whole set up. "I may have come up with the idea, but we both talked to Scott."

Elena grabbed the pillow Bonnie just threw. She hit Caroline over the head with it, "I thought we agreed that it was completely your idea."

Bonnie laughed at the two girls, "You two are just awful," she joked, crossing her arms pretending to be mad. "I can't believe you guys would plot behind my back."

"We just want what best for you," Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand comfortingly. "We hate seeing you get stuck being the fifth wheel. You need a guy in your life. The last time you had a boy friend was two years ago when we were freshman. When are you going to do something that makes you happy?"

Bonnie didn't understand where this was coming from, "Who said I wasn't happy?"

"It's written all over your face," Caroline said bluntly. "You always looked stressed and to be honest right now, those bags under your eyes are not a good look. Bags under the eyes can make a girl even as pretty as you look fugly. Remember that for the future." Bonnie scoffed at the comment. "So, promise me and Elena to at least give Scott a chance and if doesn't work it won't matter."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll give him a shot," she watched as a smile appeared on both girls faces. "But if something goes wrong your both responsible."

Caroline laughed, "What's the worst that can happen?"

---DB---

This chapter was also kind of short, but this is just the beginning so they are going to be kind of short. The next chapter really starts everything off. Thanks again for reading guys, I hope you enjoy this. Special shoutouts to: **Rachel-Blue-Flame, Feather Blossoms, Walnettos, LJSkywalker, BlackNPurple, fantasyland95, Disara, RememberDecember843, DiorNicole, babyshan211, DreamSmileyAngel, little miss michelle, Shytiana, mireya, Cassie Winchester, zozo42, Rosel, Vampire-Academy-Gurl, Dragon77, Lempicka.**


	3. Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I can't write anything that good...lol! **

**Author's Note: **I stopped writing in past tense; I found it harder to write that way, so I hope this is easier to read. If not, I'm sorry. I know I suck....lol! Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested in taking a whack at the job. Thanks again for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

Chapter Three: The Slayer

"Caroline the dress is beautiful," Bonnie looks in the mirror, noticing how the strapless white dress that stopped above her knees seems to flatter her body. "This is the perfect dress for winter formal. Thanks for helping me pick it out."

"Well, I didn't want us to clash," She could hear Caroline struggling to get in to her dress. "I knew I shouldn't have pigged out on junk food the other night. I probably gained a pound or two and now this dress is reminding me of my lack of self control."

Bonnie laughs, "I'm sure you'll be able to get in to it," she reassures the blond, putting on her white heels that match perfectly with the dress. "Just make sure that you're ready by the time that Matt comes. I don't want to be at the dance alone with Scott. It will be too awkward."

She hears Caroline begin to cheer, "Yes, I finally got it on," she sounds out of breath. "And alone time is exactly what you two need to get the chemistry flowing. Trust me Bonnie, Scott is totally your type. He's smart, cute, and athletic. What more can you want out of a guy? I'm pretty sure this is just god way of telling you to just jump on it already."

Bonnie eyes widen, "Caroline, I'm pretty sure god would not advertise that," she shakes her head at the blonde's comment. "Plus I'm not losing my virginity to Scott, especially after the first date. I'm waiting for the right one."

Caroline sighs, "Bonnie you are such the hopeless romantic," she says with what Bonnie was sure to follow up with an eye roll. "Anyways, I got to go finish doing my hair. Talk to you later, B."

Bonnie hears Caroline hang up the phone. She tosses her cell phone on the bed, before running her hands over her dress. She never thought she could be so in love with a piece of clothing, but this dress was amazing. It was simple, yet so elegant. She didn't want anything to spectacular that would make her stand out too much. She wanted a dress that would define who she was. When Caroline had picked up the dress, she wanted to bend down at her feet, which she was sure Caroline would enjoy.

_'What would Damon think if he knew I was going with Scott?'_ She begins to wonder. She shakes her head immediately. It doesn't really matter what he thinks, she just wonders if he would disapprove her choice. Or would he make some snide comment about Scott? She rolls her eyes thinking of all the comments he would come up with like, _'Why waste your time with a stupid human when you can be running around with a hot vamp?' _Or, _'I could snap his neck off so easily, just say the word.'_

She hears the door open downstairs. She grabs her purse and cell phone, closing the door of her room on the way out. She waits at the top of the banister to see who it was. She notices Scott walking in to the house, he was speaking to someone. She could have sworn she was home alone, unless her father had come home early from work. She slowly walks down the stairs, almost as if she was expecting something out of the ordinary.

"Bonnie," she hears a deep voice call out her name. "You look incredibly gorgeous, sweetheart."

Bonnie smiles, "Thanks dad," she didn't think he would be there to see her off to her dance. "I thought you were working a double shift. What are you doing home so early?"

"You don't really think I would miss this do you?" He asks, watching as his daughter simply shakes her head. "I was having a chat with your date here. Don't worry I didn't embarrass you. I just wanted to let him know that you have twelve o'clock curfew. I also tipped him in that your friends with the sheriff's daughter, so if anything happens, he'll be the first one to be interrogated."

Bonnie blushes, this was too embarrassing. "He's just kidding," she turns to Scott, who has a nervous smile on his face. "Before anything else that could potentially send my date in to shock gets said, I think we should get going."

Scott nods, "I agree," he opens the door for Bonnie. "By the way, your dad is right. You do look beautiful. Absolutely divine."

Bonnie blushes once again, "Bye dad." she waves at him, as she and Scott walks towards his car.

"Don't do anything you're not ready for," she hears her father yell out. "Remember Scott, no means no."

Bonnie drops her head, _'Could this night get any worst?'_

--

Bonnie walks in to the school gym that had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Hundreds of small white candles hung from the ceiling surrounded by white streamers and archangels. The floor was covered in what she assumes to be snow. She notices that students had already been trying to make snow angels in the substance already. She simply laughs, _'Only at Mystic Falls High.'_ She feels someone touch her shoulder and turns around defensively.

Scott gives her a look of confusion, "I'm sorry," he says nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "Sorry," her face begins to soften and she could feel her adrenaline slowing down. "You just caught me off guard. I'm not used to people sneaking up behind me."

It was partially true; she hardly ever had anyone sneak up on her. She only took extra precautions now considering that there's no telling who was behind her. For all she knew it could have been a vampire, but she would have sense it. When she looked at Scott, she didn't sense it from him. Now that she thought about it, she didn't sense anything from him. His aura wasn't like everyone else's. It was almost like he had a shield around him so she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" Scott asks, uncomfortable.

This snaps Bonnie out her thoughts, "Sorry, I spaced out," she moves a couple of steps away from him. "I'm going to get a drink."

Scott stops her, "How about I get the drinks?" He suggests to her and she nods. "I'll be back."

Bonnie sighs. They been alone for almost twenty minutes and she was already freaking out. It wasn't that she didn't trust Scott, but his lack of an aura just did not register with her. Grams told her that everyone is suppose to have an aura. The only person without one, or had the ability to hide one were witches. The only thing was, there were no such things as male witches. So, how would that explain what was going on with Scott?

"Bonnie," the witch turns around to see her brunette friend alongside her vampire boyfriend. Both of their auras were glowing, they were the same shade of blue. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Caroline wasn't lying when she said you guys picked out the perfect dress."

Bonnie grins, "Thanks," she looks at the couple, admiring each of their respective outfit. "You two don't look so bad yourself. White looks good on you, Stefan."

"Thank you," he places his hands in his pockets. "You look great."

Bonnie couldn't lie, she loved the compliments. "Thanks," she says graciously. "Did Caroline and Matt get here yet? I spoke to her like half an hour ago and it seemed like Caroline was still getting ready. It would a miracle if they were here right now."

Elena and Stefan laughs, "No, they didn't come yet," Elena tells her, looking behind Bonnie. "Look like your date is back and he comes bearing drinks."

Bonnie turns around, "Scott, you're back," she says, noticing a soft blue surrounding the frame of his body. "Thanks for the drink." She smiles, thinking that his lack of an aura was just a mishap. She turns around to see Caroline walking towards the four, her arms linked with Matt's. "Look who's here."

Elena turns her head, looking in the direction Bonnie just turned to. "Caroline, Matt!" Elena's face brightens up as she sees her two friends make their way towards them.

Caroline twirls, showing off her dress. "Don't I look fab?" She smiles, showing off her clearly whitened teeth. "No need to confirm, I know I do. You guys don't look so bad yourselves. You all cleaned up nice, thank god. I was hoping none of you showed up in a ballerina tutu like Kelly Beech did. Talk about embarrassing."

Elena and Bonnie looks at each other, giving the _'that's so Caroline' _look. They were expect her to make snide comments about the girls there, and what clothes they were wearing. That just how Caroline was, but she was their friend, so they would usually just ignore it. Although half of the time, the comments she made about the girls weren't that far fetched. It was almost like they came to school dances just to embarrass themselves.

"Would you care to dance?" Bonnie hears Scott ask her, stretching out his hand.

Bonnie takes his hand, with a hint of a nervous smile. She doesn't remember the last time she dance with a boy to a slow song. Of course there was Matt, but he was like her best friend and best friends didn't count. She feels her stomach jump as they finally made their way to the dance floor. She wonders who should make the first move. When Scott brings her closer to him, she figures that means he was going to take the lead. She tries to calm herself down, imagining that this was like the times when she dances with Matt.

She places her head against his chest, as he places his hand around her waist. She smiles, _'This isn't so awkward.'_ She looks up at him to find him looking down at her. His blue eyes remind her so much of Damon's. They weren't exactly the same though. Damon's eyes were more icy and when she looked in to his eyes, it was a different experience. She couldn't explain it, but looking in to Damon's eyes sent chills down her spine. It could be because of the creepy vibes that he gives off.

Scott leans down and this freaks Bonnie out. She wasn't expecting this, _'What if my breath stinks? I haven't even popped in a mint yet.' _She shakes her head of her thoughts, noticing that his lips had already crashed on to hers. His lips were soft and warm. She felt his hand run through her hair and it sent chills down her spine. The exact same feeling she felt when looking in to Damon's eyes. She remembers the last time she kissed a boy, and it hadn't felt anything like this. This kiss was more passionate and sensual. She feels him pull back, but her eyes are still closed.

Scott leans over to whisper in her ear, "I'll be back."

When Bonnie opens her eyes, he's already walking away. She touches her lips. There was something weird about that kiss. It was amazing, but there was something about it that felt magical. She wasn't talking about the Disney kind of magical, like the witchcraft kind of magical. Could it have been her powers acting up? This was exactly what she was afraid of, losing control of her powers around a boy. She knew she should have stayed home tonight.

---

Bonnie sits watching everyone on dance floor, waiting for Scott to return with her jacket. She had explained to Scott that she wasn't feeling well and he offered to take her home, which she kindly accepted. She told Elena and Caroline she was leaving, but they shouldn't worry. She didn't want to ruin their night just because her powers were beginning to act up. She told them she would see them in school and they both hugged her goodbye.

She feels someone tapping her on the shoulder. It was Scott handing her over her jacket, with a hint of grin on his face that she couldn't understand. He helps her out of her seat. He places arm around her shoulder as they walk towards the exit. Bonnie smiles; he wasn't such a bad date for the night. Only if her powers hadn't been acting so strange, maybe they could of had a longer date. Bonnie puts her hand in to her jacket pocket as she feels the cold air hit them as they open the door.

"Are you cold?" Scott closes the door behind him, catching up to Bonnie.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Not really," she reassures him. "I'm fine."

He nods his head, "I had a great time tonight," he says to the young witch surprise. "You're a very special girl Bennett."

Bonnie laughs, "So, I've been told," she says, continuing to walk ahead of him. She feels him grab her softly, by the arm. Lightly pulling her against his chest, he leans in forward. She knows where this is heading and although she knows she is not suppose to, she can't resist. She closes her eyes, tip-toeing, placing her lips on top of his. She feels so oblivious to the world around him, fascinated by the talents of his lips slowly entangling with hers. She feels him press her up against the car, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

She feels him pull away, so she opens her eyes. She could hear him begin to pant heavily, his face directed towards the floor. She places her hand under his chin, lifting his head up. She was horrified at what she saw next. Scott opens his mouth to reveals his fangs. Bonnie tries to react, but he pins her hand up against the car. He begins to nuzzle her neck, letting his tongue travel in circular motion tasting her skin before he bit her. Bonnie feels herself becoming more disgusted by his actions. She tries to break free of his grip, but he was too strong. She thinks of the next best thing and knees him in the groin. He lets go of her grabbing himself in pain.

Bonnie begins to run out of the parking lot, but he catches up to her. He stands in front of her and makes a grab for her. She waves her hand before he gets a chance to and sends him flying against a car. He immediately gets up and appears behind her. She turns around immediately and a swirl of fire erupts around him. She figures he's trap like this and begins to run. She turns making sure he's still in place. She sees him run through the fire, unscathed by it's effect.

She feels herself being charge to the ground. She feels her arm gash open and she can tell Scott has taken notice as the veins in his face becomes more intensified. _'Damon where are you?' _Bonnie could hear herself scream as she feels a pair of fangs insert in to her neck. She tries to fight back, but she can feel herself slowly losing consciousness. She could feel her body slowly draining of blood and her body begins to become cold.

She hears a clicking sound as Scott falls over in pain. She looks over to see a stake in his back as he slowly begins to decay. She looks up; her vision is blurry from losing so much blood. She could barely make out the face of the person in front of her. All she sees is a girl in a leather jacket and some type of crossbow in hand. She notices the girl's long curly brunette hair, which reaches down to her shoulders perfectly framing her face. Her face was still dark. It was almost impossible to see in Bonnie's state. She feels herself becoming more lightheaded as the girl's features become darker.

It suddenly all goes black.

----

Bonnie slowly rises up from the bed. She looks around her surrounding, unfamiliar with the setting. The room was full on books and ancient artifacts that she was figures were collected over different periods of time. She hears voices coming from outside the room, she tries to get up, but she feels too weak to get out of the bed. She feels her neck checking for her wound, but it was no longer there. She looks down at her attire and notices that she's not wearing her dress anymore. She was in large t-shirt and sweat pants.

She hears the door open and her brunette friend walks in, "Bonnie," she rushes over to the bed, wrapping her arms around the witch. "I was so worried that this time I would have lost you. Do you remember what happened?"

Bonnie coughs, clearing her throat. "Scott attacked me."

Elena nods, gently grabbing Bonnie's hand, "He's dead now," Elena tries to reassure the witch. "When we got there you was drenched in your own blood. Your neck was bleeding, but Damon had already got to you and gave you some of his blood."

Bonnie eyes widen, "He saved me?" She doesn't know why she's so surprise. He did say that he wants to protect her, but she didn't actually think he meant it. She thought he was trying to use her, since she was the only witch he knew that could still open the tomb and free Katherine.

Elena nods smiling, "Yeah, he saved you from dying," she explains to the confused girl in front of her. "Surprisingly he seemed worried about you, but that lasted for like a second. You know Damon doesn't care about no one, but himself."

Bonnie nods her head, _'You owe me witch.' _She hears his voice inside her head.

She ignores him for now, "There was a girl there," she remembers seeing someone before she passed out. "I don't know who it was, but I think it was a girl. I think she killed Scott, but I'm not sure. I could have been delusional and it could have really been Damon."

Elena shakes her head, "He didn't kill Scott," she tells Bonnie. "It was a girl. I think she actually wants to see you."

She sees someone walk in to the room. She almost didn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Bonnie looks at Elena, who nods her head smiling. This has to be a dream or something. She watches as the girl approaches her, giving her a hug. She returns the hug, still not believing her eyes.

The girl pulls back from the hug, "Missed me?"

"Meredith Sulez, you have some serious explaining to do."

---DB---

I hope you guys like this chapter, I just had to add Meredith in to the story cause I love her character. Don't worry she won't be pointless, you will see her purpose of coming back and her relationship to Bonnie/Elena/Caroline. Sorry for the lack of Bamon, I'll be sure to add more next chapter! :D Special shout outs: **babyshan211, Walnettos, little miss michelle, zozo42, Shytiana, Death'sAngel18, VDFAn, DreamySmileyAngel, PrettyGirlRocks, BlackNPurple, Lempicka, Dragon77**


	4. Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. I can't write anything that good...lol! **

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had previously written a chapter for this, but I didn't like it so I wrote it over and this is what I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews. You all rock! ;) A big thanks to my new beta **zozo42**. She help me make this chapter worth reading...lol! Thanks again!

Chapter Four: Threat

Bonnie sits Meredith between her and Elena. Meredith had disappeared three years ago and they want to know why. She left them with no explanation or note. They at least needed to know why their best friend of nine years would do that to them. It had to be something really important if Meredith felt the need to leave Mystic Falls, without a trace of her memory left behind.

"Why did you leave, Mere?" Elena asks, using the girl with the jet black hair's old nickname.

Meredith smiles hearing this, "Well, it's not easy to explain," she sighs, not knowing where to begin. "But on the day of my birthday, my grandmother and I were attacked. I know this may sound strange, but that wasn't even the weird part. My grandfather attacked us. It was strange. One minute he was fine and the next he was trying to strangle me. He had to be sedated, it was almost impossible to control him."

Bonnie covers her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

Meredith nods her head, "We moved to West Virginia," she continues with her story. "They were said to have a great mental institution there. When we got there, not even they could figure out what caused my grandfather to snap. They ran neurological exams, but everything seemed to be in order. For the first couple of months he was fine, beside a couple of random outburst here or there. We thought we would be able to return to Mystic Falls, but something happened. He lost it completely; he couldn't remember any of us. When we tried to talk to him, he lunged at us. They had to contain him. After three years of no progress my mom got tired of seeing her father like that and we moved back."

She notices that both girls are too speechless to talk, "Elena," she grabs the brunette hands in hers. "I am so sorry. I've been the worst friend ever. When I found out about the car accident, I didn't call you. I didn't know what to say, or if you would want to talk to me. That shouldn't have mattered though, because you were my best friend. Your mom and dad were like and aunt and uncle to me. I don't know if you would be able to forgive me, but it would mean the world to me."

Elena was silent for a moment, "Of course I forgive you," she grabs on tighter to Meredith's hand. "You had your own stuff to deal with. At least you're here now."

Bonnie nods in agreement, "So, how did you know where to find me?" She asks a tad bit confuse. "Thanks, by the way."

"Well, to be honest I don't know," Meredith says truthfully. "It's a feeling. I felt that you were in trouble and I needed to help you. It's weird, I don't know what kind of feeling it is. I've always had it, but I've just began to do something about it."

"So, you must feel this new presence of power," the three girls look towards the door. Damon leans against the frame of the door, alongside his brother. "I mean if you could feel Bonnie's call for help, you can certainly feel this new being."

Meredith glares at him, with her dark brown eyes that made Damon look away. "Who are they?" She asks, immediately becoming defensive.

Elena's the first one to jump at the question, "Stefan's is my boyfriend," she explains to the girl before her. "And the psychopath next to him would be Damon, his brother. They're both..."

Meredith cuts her off, "Vampires."

"So, now that we establish that," Damon rolls his eyes. "What about this new force power?"

Bonnie turns to him, _'What new force power?'_

Damon stares at her, _'The one in your dreams. The dream where we all die and you said you love me.'_

_'You're never going to let me live that down,' _Bonnie grunts. _'Don't tell them. I'm not ready to tell them.'_

Damon smirks, _'Ready or not, I'm telling them.'_

_'Damon,'_ Bonnie yells out in her head. _'If you even care one ounce about me, you won't say a thing. I know I owe you, trust me. I know. But you owe me too. You almost killed me remember. So please, if you honestly care about me, just wait for me to do this on my own.'_

"What are you talking about?" Meredith questions him.

Damon looks at Bonnie, "Nothing, it was just an assumption." Bonnie looks at him gratefully, but he simply walks out of the room.

--

Damon stands outside sitting on the railing of the porch. He doesn't understand what's going on. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have considered their feelings. What makes her so different? She is just like everyone else. He could care less about her feelings, or what she thought of him. He still couldn't understand it, why did the little witch matter so much? Why couldn't he just leave her to die?

He hears small footsteps behind him. He turns around to see who it is and there she was. Almost as if on cue, she was standing in front of him. He takes in her vulnerable state. He couldn't get over the fact that even in the unattractive pieces of clothing, she still glows. He shakes his head,_ 'Do not be an idiot, she means nothing to you.'_

She sighs before speaking, "Thanks for not saying anything."

"Don't think that you're going to get a _'welcome'_ here witch," he crosses his arms turning away from the witch. "What you're doing is stupid and it makes you look nothing less of a coward. You're weak."

He can't see her face, but he's pretty sure she's pissed. "I know," she simply says, to his surprise. "I don't think I can deal with this. I'm not strong enough. I can't protect them."

Damon turn to face her, "And that's exactly why you fail," he sees her eyes begin to fill with tears. "You're weak and unless you change that, you'll always be weak. Grow some skin and don't be such a girl."

Bonnie looks confused, "But I am a girl."

Damon rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean witch," he slowly begins to walk towards her. "You're stronger than you think. You're just scared. What are you afraid of? Failing?"

She shakes her head.

"Losing control?"

"No."

"Dying?"

"No!"

Damon becomes infuriated, "Then _WHAT_ are you afraid of?"

"You," she yells. "I'm afraid of you, okay! If my dream is going to come true, that means that somehow, some way I'm going to fall in love with you. I don't want to fall in love with you. I can't be with someone I can't trust. And I can't trust you, Damon."

Damon doesn't know why, but somehow this hurts. "Who says that I want to be with you?" He says, his voice dripping with anger. "Who says that I could fall in love with you? I only loved one girl and that's the way it's going to be. Don't get ahead of yourself. Why would you ever think I would want you witch?"

Bonnie feels the sting of his words, "Well, now that we solve that, I'll be going back inside."

Damon shrugs, watching the little witch retreat from him. He didn't know why he went off on her like that. It was something she said to him. 'Damn it!' What was it about the witch that made him feel like this? He hates this feeling. He hasn't had feelings like this since one hundred and fifty years ago. He turns around to find a woman with long brunette hair, wearing a black jacket and tight fitted jeans.

"Who are you?" Damon asks as she approaches him.

She simply smiles, "You're Damon right," she walks around him, almost checking him out. "You are a real looker, do you know that?"

Damon grins, "What's it to you?"

She laughs, it almost sounds childish. "Do you know that you are standing in my way?" She says so sweetly, that Damon almost does not expect what happens next. She grabs him by the throat. "Stay away from that 'little witch' of yours or I will make both her and your deaths as painful as possible."

Damon struggles to force out a word, but nothing comes out.

The woman places her free hand against her ear, "What's that?" She laughs, watching him turn red. She throws him across the yard as if he was a piece of paper. She rushes over to him, crouching down do be at a level more appropriate for his condition. "This is your warning."

She pulls out a stake from her pocket; "By the way," she plunges deep in to the vampire's abdomen, slightly twisting it. "I'm Isobel."

---

"I can't pull it out," Stefan says struggling to pull out the stake from his brother's stomach. His hand was cover in his brother's blood, who was beginning to become paler than usual. "I don't think it can come out."

Bonnie gently pushes Stefan over, "Let me try," she places her hands over the stake. She closes her eyes, letting her powers take over her body for a split second. She slowly begins to pull the stake from his body, as he lets out a horrifying scream. Now that she thinks about it, it was more of a growl than a scream. "I'm sorry. At least the stake is out."

He stares at her, his eyes becoming darker. He sees the fear in her eyes, as she begins to move back. He bites down on the inside of his lip; he could feel his fangs stabbing through the thin piece of flesh inside his mouth. He wasn't doing this on purpose, it was just a reaction. He couldn't control these things because he never had to, nor wanted to. He sees her face soften as his eyes return to normal.

"Thanks witch," Damon says bitterly, removing his blood stained shirt.

Meredith walks over to him, "Who did this to you?"

"If I knew, I would be after her right now," he doesn't look in to the girl's eyes. There was something about her eyes that screams, _'Scary Meredith!'_ "All I know is that her name is Isobel. That's one fact she didn't seem to leave out before she tried to kill me."

He could feel his frustration build,_ 'It was probably her, the woman from the witch's dream. What could she possibly want with Bonnie? How the hell was I getting in the way? She's going to pay for this.'_

_'Let me help you?' _He hears the little witch voice chime inside his head._ 'You're going to need someone by your side if you get staked again.'_

He looks up to find Bonnie sitting on the couch across from him, _'No, I'm not babysitting you,' _he says sternly. _'You're just going to get in the way. I don't want to have to worry about you.'_

Bonnie smiles, _'You have to care in order to worry,'_ her face immediately turns serious. _'I'm not going to get in the way, I promise you. I know you could care…'_

_'Stop saying that,' _she sees the look of seriousness on his face.

_'Sorry, but please let me go with you,'_ she begs him, noticing how pathetic she sounds. This was the last thing she thought she would ever be doing, begging to tag along side a homicidal vampire. _'I just saved your life. You owe me.'_

He nods, _'Fine, but if I tell you to leave…'_

_'I'll listen,' _she answers quickly. _'I promise.'_

Damon smirks, _'You have no idea what you're in for, Bennett.'_

---DB---

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope book fans realize some of the stuff I added from the books in to this story. Thank you all again for reading this story and thanks for all the reviews. Special shout outs to: **VDFAN, Dragon77, DreamySmileyAngel, saderia, babyshan211, Shytiana, zozo42, anneryn7, forevermore16, DiorNicole, ilyphotography, AleB, LJSkywalker, bxalbagirl**


	5. Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
**

**Author's Note:** Alright, finally time for a new chapter! I know, it took me so long to get it out. I'm sorry, I had school and when I tried to write the story I got writer's block. Thanks to my beta **zozo42, **it went away when she gave me ideas for this chapter. So, I want to thank her for giving me the ideas to push on with the story. Thank you so much for reading everyone. I want to make this story close to perfect for you, so I hope I'm doing good job. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter Five: Demons

_She had long blonde hair that surpassed her shoulders. Her eyes were a light shade of green, but her pupils were the darkest shade of black. Her skin was pale, but flawless. You could tell she'd had perfect skin all of her life. She looks around eighteen or nineteen. She has a brilliant, but deadly smile. You could tell nothing good came out of that smile, which was something else you could tell. She is graceful and has an elegant stature as she moves across the cemetery._

_She comes to a stop, when she reaches her destination. She waits for something and almost as if in a blink of an eye; two men appear in front of her. She flashes that smile of hers, the one that reeks of malicious evil. _

_"Have you done it?" The one on the left, with the jet black hair and intense grey eyes, asks her. _

_She nods her head, "He'll live for now," she says sitting on top of one the tombstones. "The witch made sure of that, but we'll need him alive in order to do this. He'll help Bonnie unleash these demons on to this world and once she does, we can move on with our plan."_

_ The one on the right spoke now, "Sister, do you really think she'll do it?"_

_"Trust me Demetrius," Isobel smirks, crossing her legs. "She won't have a choice. Her powers are growing rapidly and at some point she won't be able to control it anymore. She's going to rip the veil between our world and their world. No matter how hard she'll try to stop this, she won't be able to." _

_Isobel closes her eyes, "They'll be coming soon. I have to go, but be sure they both get the proper greeting." _

_"Surely we will," Demetrius grins, his smile almost the same as his sister's. "Come on Nicholas, I'm sure we'll have a rousing time with this."_

Bonnie gasps opening her eyes, and drops the stake to the floor.

"What did you see?" Elena rushes over to the witch.

Bonnie stares at Damon, who eyes held confusion in them. "Nothing," she lies, trying to play it off with a smile. "Well, nothing that we didn't know. I saw her attacking Damon. Didn't look like fun."

Meredith walks over to her two friends, "Well, at least you know what she looks like," she reassures the girl. "If she's after Damon or you, at least you both know who she is and what to look out for. Just be careful, because she sounds powerful."

"Is she a vampire?" Elena looks back and forth between Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know she didn't feel like one."

"The witch is right," Damon interjects. "She couldn't have been just a vampire; she had to be something else. That power that she was exerting definitely showed that."

Bonnie yawns, "I should be going home," she says, rubbing her eyes. "Can you take me, Damon?"

Elena turns her head surprised at the witch, "I'm sure Stefan can take you."

"I'm capable of doing it myself," Damon walks over to Bonnie. "Let's go, witch. You'll probably want to change in to some real clothes. Check in my room. Vicki left some stuff in my room, before she died."

Meredith eyes widen, "Vicki is dead?" She looks around the room. "Vicki Donovan as in Matt's sister is dead?"

Bonnie nods, "Elena will explain it to you," she yawns once again. "I have to go."

She quickly goes in to Damon's room putting on Vicki's jeans and shirt. She couldn't help but notice that it's reeks of smoke and alcohol. She says goodbye to her friends, before leaving the house and getting in to car with Damon. She puts on her seat belt as he peels out of the driveway. She notices that he's not driving in the direction of her house and figures that he searched her mind.

"You're going to need to stop that."

Damon looks over to the witch, smirking, "Stop what?"

Bonnie grunts, "Reading my mind," she hits him on his shoulder playfully. "I guess that saves me giving you the details though. They are waiting for us in the cemetery; I don't think it's a smart idea to go."

Damon nods, "You're forgetting something," she looks over to him confused. "They need you alive to do whatever they plan on having you do. They won't hurt you, they need you."

Bonnie accepts this, looking out the window. "What about you?"

He shrugs, "They need me too," he could feel her concern for him. "Don't worry about me Bonnie, worry about yourself. If anything does go wrong, get yourself out of there and don't turn back. We still don't know who or what they are. I made a promise to Emily to protect you, I don't plan on breaking it now."

"You're still going to protect me, even though Emily broke her word?" Bonnie asks, a little skeptical.

"Believe it or not witch, but I keep my word."

Bonnie sighs, "I'm sorry," she says. "I know how much you loved Katherine, so I'm sorry Emily took her away from you."

Damon doesn't look her, "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to deal with Emily in your body," he says jokingly, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes with a laugh. "Seriously though, possession is not the best feeling in the world."

Bonnie face turns stoic, "It's not," she hates thinking back to it. "I was still there, but I had no control. It was the worst feeling ever, I don't think I could ever do something like that again. It was horrible. I felt paralyzed in my own body, watching as someone did everything for me. It's not something you will ever want to deal with."

"We're here," Damon says changing the subject and getting out the car.

Bonnie tries to open her door, but jumps to find it already open. Damon reaches his hands out to her. She looks at it, a little uneasy on if she wanted to do this. She closes her eyes and grabs his hands, getting out the car.

"Holding hands," they hear a voice from behind them. "Isn't that cute Nicholas?"

Bonnie screams, when Nicholas jumps out from the tree onto the top of Damon's car.

Nicholas lets out a little snarl, "Don't you worry your pretty little head," he jumps off the car, walking towards Bonnie. "We're not going to hurt you, are we Demetrius?" Nicholas reaches out his hand to touch her face, but Damon pushes his hands out of the way.

Demetrius laughs, "Can't you feel his strong feeling towards the witch," he appears by his brother with quick reflexes. "He cares for her. Isn't that cute."

"Disgustingly cute," Nicholas curls his lips in to a frown.

Damon glares at the two brothers, "Who are you?"

Demetrius places his hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked. "You don't know who we are?" He shakes his head in disappointment. "You should know better by now. We help to create your kind."

The vampire tries to remain calm, "So you two are demons?"

Bonnie looks over to Damon, feeling his protection over her grow. "Demons exist?"

"Of course we do," Nicholas growls at the witch. "Think about it, vampires had to come from somewhere. We created them and we're the reason your boyfriend here is still here. Vampires are small extension from demons."

"Vampires had souls," Bonnie says looking over to the vampire besides her. "You two don't have souls, why is that?"

Nicholas eyes turns pitch black, "We were made from made from the darkest souls in the valley of hell," his voice was demonic, frightening the witch. "We can't all be lucky to born with a soul, but we can take souls."

"What do you mean?"

Demetrius cackles, his eyes turning pitch black now too. "You'll find out too."

Bonnie feels someone grab her from behind, as she watches Demetrius grab Damon by the throat. She struggles to get out of Nicholas grip, but she can't. She could just watch as Damon tries to force Demetrius hands from off his throat.

"Stop it please," Bonnie begs, watching as Damon face became paler. "I'll do whatever you want just stop."

Nicholas smirks, "This isn't so fun when you beg like a petty human," he shrugs, signaling his brother. "Perhaps you should just get this over with brother."

Demetrius nods, staring in to Damon's eyes. Bonnie winces, when she hears the vampire yell out in pain. His blue eyes were no longer blue; they were black just as demons were. He has a blank expression on his face, as Demetrius pulls his hand from the vampire's throat.

"See you when the veils open." Demetrius grins, disappearing within a second.

She no longer feels Nicholas arms around her; she turns around to see that both men had left. She runs towards Damon, looking in to his eyes. His expression looks as if he was in a trance. She didn't know what do; this wasn't something she was used to.

"I told you this was a bad idea," she whispers to him, feeling the tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Please, snap out of this Damon. I need you to do this."

She places her hands on Damon face, staring deep in to his eyes. She closes her eyes and murmurs something she read in one of Grams' grimoires. This had to be possession; it's the only thing she can think of to reverse whatever the demons had done. She opens her eyes and sees his eyes change back to their icy blue state.

Bonnie faints, feeling her strength in her body give out. She feels someone grab her before she hits the ground, it was Damon. She looks in to his eyes, watching as a smile appears on his face. She smiles back weakly, closes her eyes and falls asleep in his arms.

---

Isobel tosses her long blonde hair off of her shoulders. Her smile returning to her face as her brothers approaches her inside the mausoleum. She doesn't turn around to face them; she just continues to look at the inscription on the graves. She runs her hand over the inscription, taking in a deep breath.

"Is she ready?" She asks in a sweet voice.

Demetrius smiles, "Her powers are definitely growing," he walks over to his sister. "The veil will be open in no time. I have a feeling that her powers are going to advance soon enough."

Isobel nods, "We're going to need her to open the veil soon," she turns to look at her brother. "This town has no clue what evil that girl is going to unleash on to this town. She'll only have herself to blame. She's the key."

Nicholas crosses his arms, "She's the key to everything," he joins his siblings. "She doesn't know what she's capable of yet. This should be interesting."

Isobel shrugs, "She may be powerful, but she's not stronger than I am."

Nicholas and Demetrius laughs, "Are we sensing a bit of jealousy sister?"

Isobel growls at them, "Shut up and get out of my sight."

Demetrius rolls his eyes, "She'll find out soon enough."

---DB---

Hope you all enjoyed!

**Special shout outs: **bxalbagirl, babyshan211, RockerChick08 (Thanks for reviewing all the chapters as a new reader. I love your stories, so I'm glad you like this one.), Bennet, Remnants of a Dream, DreamySmileyAngel, forevermore16, DiorNicole (Just needed to say I love your reviews and how you point out stuff from the story. I really love reading your reviews.), kittykat154, ilyphotography, lilly, IsisIzabel, ChamberlinofMusic, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, fanficfan84, Ariel C. Rilmonn, violetstar13, aprilf00l


	6. Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did there would be more Bamon scenes in the show. **

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had some really bad writers block and plus I had school to deal with. I finally got around to writing a new chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy this. As always I want to thank my lovely Beta, **zozo42 **and everyone who reads this story and reviews. Enjoy. :)**  
**

Chapter Six: Control

Damon was scared, she could feel it. If Damon was scared that means that this must be something really bad. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, something really bad. As if it weren't already happening. She was losing control of her powers and there were voices inside her head. Obviously that was a sign that things something was up, but she had a feeling it was about to go from bad to worst.

He was pacing back and forth inside of her room. "You're scared?" she asked him.

Damon turns to her and grins, "As if, witch," he crosses his arms. "I was simply thinking. This has to be Demetrius' work if this all started after the night in the cemetery."

Bonnie nods in agreement, "But I don't understand how," she shrugs. "I mean I don't remember them doing anything to me. So, how can we be linked all of the sudden?"

"Demons can be tricky."

"I wish we knew that before we went off looking for them."

"I told you not to come," Damon says sternly. "We wouldn't have this problem if you had just listened."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Don't make me regret inviting you in to my house."

Damon kinks his eyebrow, "Why did you do that by the way?" He gives her a devilish smile. "You know this means I can come and go as I please right? Anytime, whenever I feel like it. I could just sneak up on you."

Bonnie glares at him, she opens her mouth to speak, but he's gone. She turns around and tries to hold back a scream as he appears behind her, "I told you not do that, ass." She hits his chest, which was a bad idea considering it felt like punching steel.

"I'm a hot ass though right?" Damon watches as she shakes her hand in pain. "Let me see it."

Bonnie shakes her head, "No, I'm alright."

"Come on," he groans. "If you can invite me in to your house, you can let me see your hand."

Bonnie contemplates it for a moment before putting out her hand. She feels his cool hands wrap around hers as he feels over the palm of her hands. She stares at him for a moment, but he's looking down at her hand. She looks in to his eyes. They seem different, not like they change color or anything, but they held compassion. Something she has never seen in his eyes before.

"It doesn't feel broken." He stares at her, noticing she's not paying attention to what he's saying. She was too busy staring in to his eyes. He always knew she was beautiful, but right now, with the sun's rays reflecting on her face, she looks absolutely stunning.

Bonnie was panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to feel like this, but she was. How could she be falling for Damon? He was, well you know, Damon. That still didn't stop her from leaning forward as she felt their faces getting closer.

Damon couldn't help, but notice how soft the witch's lips were. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he was supposed to be protecting her, not trying to kiss her. She was Bonnie, the sweet, loyal, innocent best friend.

"Bonnie!" Damon and Bonnie pull away from one another, noticing what they were about to do as they been interrupted. "You left your front door open."

Meredith walks in to Bonnie's room. She has a confused look on her face as she sees Damon standing next to her best friend.

"What's he doing here?" Meredith asks, her dark eyes turning to Damon.

Bonnie looks at Damon smirking, _'Scared now aren't you?'_

_'Shut up.'_ Damon glares at her.

"He was just leaving," Bonnie says hinting at him to leave. "We'll talk more, later."

Damon nods, "I'm looking forward to it."

The vampire walks out of the room, he winks at Meredith who rolls her eyes. Once he's out of the room, Meredith cast Bonnie a smirk.

Bonnie tries to play it cool, "What?"

"Let's go." Meredith just shakes her head.

--

"What's up with you and Damon?" Meredith asks tossing her jet black hair out of her face.

Bonnie looks over to her with her jaw slightly clenched, she didn't know how Meredith did that. She always had a way of knowing something was up, even when the witch played it completely calm. It's one of the perks of knowing someone for so long, after a while you could just read them like a book.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "What do you mean?"

Meredith rolls her eyes, "Don't play the stupid act," she crosses her arm, stopping in her tracks. "Ever since that night he took you home, you two been spending a lot of time together. You've even invited him in to your house. What's the deal?"

The witch chuckles nervously, "It's nothing really," she tries to play it off with a shrug. "He's just helping me out with something. Don't worry; he's not trying holding me against my will or anything. He's not all that awful to be around anyways, but don't tell Elena I said that."

The dark haired girl laughs, "I'm not worried," she says, turning her gaze to the smaller girl. "And it's definitely something, Bonnie. You're totally crushing on, it's written all over your face. You two have this unresolved sexual tension thing."

Bonnie gasps, "No we dont!"" she pushes Meredith playfully. "Damon has been in love with Katherine for over a century. I doubt I could ever be anything more than just someone he's protecting."

"Would you ever want to be?"

Bonnie collapses to the ground on her knees, grabbing the side of her head. She could feel this unbearable pain. It made her feel like her head was splitting in two. She could hear Meredith voice calling out to her, helping her from off he ground, but it wasn't helping to ease pain. She felt herself yelling out in complete agony.

Meredith didn't know what was happening, but she tried to keep it cool. It wasn't in her character to lose her composure, even in situations like this. She was extremely grateful that no one was around at that moment. They would have definitely noticed something was wrong. She was so caught up in what was happening with the witch she didn't see what was going on around her. Everything was levitating off of the ground. The cars on the street, the trashcans on the sidewalks, even some of the mailboxes.

Bonnie was losing control of her powers and fast. They were struggling to take over and she didn't like it. She tried to open her eyes, but if she did she could tell the pain would only get worst.

Meredith grabs Bonnie, placing both of her hands on the petite girl's face. "Bonnie, listen to me," she says, hoping that this would work. "You have to fight this."

Meredith hands were removed from Bonnie's face and placed at her sides. She looks at Bonnie, confused; still not understand what was going. She tries to grab the witch again, but she feels herself being flung in to one of the levitating cars then forcefully pinned against the ground.

"That is so going to leave a mark," Meredith groans, struggling to pick herself off the ground.

_"You can do it Bonnie,"_ Bonnie heard a whisper in her head. _"Do it. Unleash it. You know you want to. You have the power to, just go ahead."_

"No," Bonnie argued, literally screaming. "I won't do it. Get out of my head!"

Meredith keeps her distance from the witch, "What the hell are you talking about, Bonnie?" She covers her ears as Bonnie lets out a high-pitched yell. She didn't think it was humanly possible to shriek that loud. She has to snap Bonnie out this somehow, but what could she do?

"I CAN'T," Bonnie screeched. "I WON'T. I'LL NEVER DO IT. NO…"

Meredith slaps Bonnie hard across the face, "Bonnie you're stronger than this. Fight it."

Bonnie opens her eyes, feeling her face. She notices that the pain had stopped and the voice was no longer inside her head. She flinches when she hears the levitating objects come crashing to the ground. She looks at Meredith who looked completely clueless about what was going on. How was she going to explain this?

--

Meredith hands Bonnie a cup of water, "I'm sorry I slapped you," she says, taking a seat next to the slightly distraught witch. "I didn't know how else to get you out of whatever that was." The dark haired girl expression turns puzzled. "What was that?"

The door opens before Bonnie could open her mouth; Elena walks in to Meredith's house with a worried expression playing on her face.

"Are you two alright?" Elena asks taking notice of the cut above Meredith's brow. "What's going on? You sounded worried when you called me."

Meredith nods, "I'm okay," she looks back to the witch. "I don't know so much about her."

Bonnie takes a sip of water, "I'm fine."

Meredith rolls her eyes, "You are definitely not fine," she turns to Elena, who looks more confused than ever. "She lost control of her powers and she was speaking to a voice in her head. Back in the days, I would probably just call the insane asylum, but considering Mystic Falls is the breeding ground for all things supernatural I think someone trying to control her."

Elena gains a little more understanding, "Is this the first time this happened?"

Bonnie sighs, "No," she confesses placing her cup on the coffee table. "It's been happening for a while, but I had it under control. It was never this bad before. They're using my powers against me."

"Who is?" Meredith and Elena ask in unison.

"These demons," Bonnie knew she couldn't keep this a secret for long. "That's why I've been spending so much time with Damon. He was helping me find out more about them."

Meredith eyes light up, "Demons," she gets up from her seat and heads towards the bookshelf. "I've been researching them too. It's been told that they are made from the darkest souls in the valley of hell. This one vampire I killed told me that they were made by demons. Demons can possess a vampire in to creating a connection with that vampire."

"They possessed Damon," Bonnie voice was shaking. "And I reversed it."

Meredith and Elena shared a look, "That can't be good can it?" Elena asks shaking her head.

"That's why you're hearing them," Meredith says calmly. "They tricked you and Damon in to forming a connection with both of you. They probably know everything and that's how they are controlling your powers."

Bonnie runs her fingers through her hair, "There has to be a way of breaking this connection."

"Grams would know, right?" Elena tries to suggest.

Bonnie shakes her head, "She's not even here," she grunts. "She went to Europe."

"Well, you're going have to figure it out," Meredith urges her. "Bonnie, this is dangerous. There have only been a couple of demons to ever make it through the veil. They all been destroyed, the only ones left or the first three demons who created the first vampire, Klaus."

Elena gasps, "Klaus, that can't be."

"What?"

"Stefan told me Klaus was the vampire who turned Katherine," Elena explains, looking at the shock looks on the girls faces. "Klaus is still alive. Couldn't they use Klaus and make him come after us?"

"It's official," Meredith crosses her arms. "We're royally screwed."

---DB---

Hope you all enjoyed!

**Special shout outs**: babyshan211, kittykat154, saderia, Ariel C. Rilmonn, DamonandBonnie4ever, CGandJaz, RockerChick08, RachelJhoson, bxalbagirl, aprilf00l, DiorNicole, Musemusiclover, Lalaith Quetzalli (I kind of do get some inspiration from Buffy, but I also get some from the books too. I'm glad you noticed.), Holly's Mean Reds, lynsay, smirr22, o.O97


	7. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, although I wish I did. :P  
**

**Author's Note:** Alright, I know. What the hell took me so long? Sorry, guys. I had to write out this chapter three times and finally with the third time I felt pleased with what I wrote. Once again I have to give a special shout out to my beta **zozo42, **she's totally awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading. :)**  
**

Chapter Seven: Death

_Something awful is going to happen today._ You know those days where you wake up knowing that something horrible was going to happen? That's the feeling the witch felt when she got out of bed this morning. She thought it was a way of her powers of warning her of something. Or she could have been just plain paranoid. Either way she had a bad feeling that just wouldn't go away.

_You may be on to something. _She hears a voice in her head. _Why aren't you paying attention? I know Alaric can get a little chatty, but I'm sure he's saying something important. _She rolls her eyes. _Wait, who am I kidding he never has anything important to say. _

Bonnie laughs, gaining attention from the rest of her class. "Sorry," she slumps back in her seat, embarrassed.

_Thanks a lot ass. _She grunts inside her head. _Why were you listening to my thoughts anyways?_

_Believe or not, I find you interesting. _ Damon answers honestly, causing the witch to blush. _I'll meet you by the football field after your class finishes. Try not to die from the anticipation. _

_You are such a... _

"There goes the bell," Alaric says interrupting her. "Have a great weekend guys and remember all student activities are cancelled today, except for football and cheerleading."

Bonnie heads out of the class to cheerleading practice. She was actually looking forward to this all week. She needed something to keep her mind busy. She needed to take her mind off Klaus and this bad feeling she was having. She mostly needed to take her mind off of a certain 'homicidal vampire'. She doesn't know what's going on, but lately she was beginning to take more of a romantic interest in him. It was beginning to freak her out, how could she like him after everything he's done?

She shakes her mind of the thought, hoping that Damon didn't realize what she was thinking. He would definitely use it against her. He was still using her dream against her to his advantage. Torturing her with the idea of it every moment he could. She changes in to her clothes for practice and heads towards the football field.

"Bonnie," Caroline turns around enthusiastically. "You're finally here. I have great news, you're our new co-captain!"

Bonnie tries to plaster a smile on her face, "That's awesome," her voice sounding a little skeptical, hinting off the blonde. "It is awesome, it really is, but I've just been feeling weird today."

Caroline places her hands on her hips, "What do you mean?"

"I'm having this feeling…"

"Would this be a 'witchy' feeling?" Caroline puts air quotes around the word 'witchy'.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Why do I even try?"

"I'm sorry." Caroline tries to be more understanding. "What feeling?"

"It feels like something bad is going to happen today," she sees Damon standing near the bleachers. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'll be back."

Bonnie runs behind the bleachers, looking back to make sure Caroline wasn't watching her. She knew Damon and Caroline had some history together; she didn't need the blonde to becoming suspicious of the two of them hanging out. Bonnie glances over to the vampire, noticing him staring at her intensely while licking his fangs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie glares at him, pushing on his biceps. "You're freaking me out. It looks like you want to eat me or something."

Damon raises a brow, "Now there's an idea," grinning as the witch twists up her face. "It's not my fault you chose to wear something so, revealing. If I know any better I would think you were trying to tease me witch."

Bonnie smirks, raising her eyebrow this time. "Are you flirting with me, Salvatore?"

Damon moves closer to her, so close that their lips were no more than an inch apart. He places his hand on her skin, slowly stroking her face. "Trust me Bennett,' he whispers in a sultry tone of voice. "When I'm flirting, you'll know."

Bonnie could tell that if his arm was not around her, she would probably be on the ground right now. "Maybe you should let go of me now." She doesn't even make an attempt to pull away from him. She just stands there, gazing into his bright blue eyes.

He traces his finger over her lips, sending chills down her spine. "I don't think I should." Her lips were so sensual, like if he left his finger on it to long it would cause an electric surge between his finger and her lips. He wants nothing more than to just kiss her, so that's what he did. His lips connects with her soft and supple ones, cupping her face and brushing his lips gently across hers.

_What the hell is going on?_ Bonnie asks herself as she falls in to the kiss, closing her eyes. She felt herself clinging to the vampire, pulling herself deeper in to the kiss. She feels him teasing the corners of her mouth. Their tongues stroking one another, his lips fastened tightly over hers. She places her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away from the kiss. He stares intensely in to his her eyes, the warmth of the kiss radiating off her lips.

"What was that?" Bonnie whispers in a serene tone.

"Best you've ever had right." He smirks, watching as the witch rolls her eyes. "You can't fool me witch, I know you enjoyed it. That was for last time, before we was interrupted by that creepy friend of yours."

"Caroline was right, you are cocky?" She tries to stifle a laugh. "And Meredith is not creepy."

"First off, yes she is." Damon shakes at the thought of starring in to her dark chocolate eyes. "And second, why don't you come find out?"

Damon winks at her, before collapsing to the floor. He grabs his head in searing pain. Bonnie didn't understand what was happening; she could hear screams from the football field watching as some of the players and cheerleaders runs away. "Stefan!" She hears her best friend calling out her boyfriend's name. It probably meant that the same thing that was happening to Damon was probably happening to Stefan.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks, falling to her knees.

Damon struggle to make out the words, "Something…something is hurting me."

Bonnie feels a bead of rain drop on top of her forehead, dripping down her face. She looks up, watching as the clouds began forming in to a vast storm cloud. _'It was sunny just a second ago.'_ The witch thinks to herself, putting her focus back on the vampire in front of her.

She places her hand over his head, muttering the same word over again, like she was doing a spell. "Claritas." His eyes begin to open.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Bonnie was sure that was Matt's voice she heard. She runs over to Elena, kneeling beside her. "Bonnie, it's Klaus!" Elena explains to the witch, holding Stefan's head in his lap. "He's powerful. He's the one doing all of this and he's changing the weather."

"Looks like history repeating itself."

Bonnie turns to see Klaus, standing no more than two feet away from Caroline. He stands over six feet tall, his electric blue eyes clear and penetrating. He wore a dirty, tattered threadbare raincoat. She was almost surprised by his appearance. She was expecting a vicious old man, who reeked of death. Instead he looks like an average person you would see of the streets from any big city.

Caroline tries backs away from the vampire, "Who are you?"

"I'm death, sweetie." He takes a couple of steps towards Caroline.

Bonnie sends a surge of power at him, throwing the vampire forcefully against an oak tree. She places her hand in front of her to keep him there. "Stay the hell away from my friends."

Klaus growls at the witch, showing off his razor sharp fangs. The veins around his eyes, bulging black. "Where would the fun in that be?" He cackles when he hears the roar of thunder ascending from the skies.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline cries out, running towards Matt.

"Bonnie, move!" Matt calls out.

Bonnie turns her head to see the bolt of lightning heading straight towards her. It almost feels like time was moving in slow motion. She tries to move, but she can't feel her feet let alone her own body. She closes her eyes. _Please be quick and painless._ She feels herself being jerked to the ground, by what she assumes to be the cause of the lightning. She opens her eyes to find Damon on top of her, his eyes red and the veins bulging black just as Klaus' did.

Klaus springs towards Damon, grabbing him by the neck and flinging him across the field. There was spark of thunder, follow by a whip of lightning hitting the ground near Matt and Caroline. Bonnie looks up at the sky, an eerie feeling taking over her body as she gets up from off the ground.

"ELENA!" Bonnie feels the power exerting out her body, shoving the brunette and the brooding vampire harshly across the grass. She feels a gust of wind pushing back her hair, as flash passes by her charging in to Klaus. She flinches, it almost sounds like two cars colliding with excessive force.

Bonnie could barely breathe anymore. It was like all the veins in her body was being constricted and she was losing oxygen to her brain. Her head was pounding; she could feel herself losing control. She begins to scream, the feeling of her head being split open becoming too unbearable. She feels someone grab her, but it was useless, she was too far gone.

Elena heart was pounding, like it was about to jump out of her chest and scream. It was weird experiencing this first hand. Meredith told her how this would go, but she didn't tell her it would be this bad. She notices that the rain had stopped midair, various objects floating off the ground. She hears another crash from behind her, turning around to see Damon being thrown across the field across like a rag doll.

Klaus turns to look at Stefan, the thunder cracking so loud it causes a piercing pain in the brunette's eardrums. She watches as a grin appears on Klaus face. She looks between her boyfriend and the vindictive vampire. Tears fills her eyes, realizing what was about to happen. She wants to yell, but no sound would come out her mouth. She watches as Klaus maliciously directs lightning towards Stefan motionless body.

BOOM! Damon collides in to Klaus once again, breaking his concentration. Elena looks grief-stricken as she watches the string of light, being redirected towards Caroline. She suddenly finds her voice, "CAROLINE!"

Matt shoves his girlfriend out of the way, taking the string of lightning to his chest. He feels himself being thrown a couple of yards back, before actually falling back to the ground.

"NO!" Caroline shrieks, sprinting towards the jock. "Matt, please be okay?" She begins to stroke his hair, trying to ignore the strong scent of burnt flesh. She doesn't even seem to notice the droplets falling on his face wasn't from rain, but her tears. "Please say something."

"Matt," Elena struggles to run, carrying the witch on her back. "Is he okay?"

Matt coughs, blood spewing from his mouth. "Caroline," he reaches his hand out, trying to grab for hers. "Be safe."

Caroline slips her hand in to his, "I will." She sobs, pressing her lips against his hands. "Don't die Matt, please. You don't get to do this to me."

"I...I love you." Matt whispers, trying his best to place a smile on his face. "I was…going to tell you that…after practice." He struggles to let the words out, feeling himself becoming weak.

Caroline kisses his him of lips, not even caring about the blood spewing from his mouth. "I love you too, Matt." She whispers back to him, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you so much."

Matt nods his head slowly, "Thanks," he coughs more violently this time. "Thank you…for loving me. I always felt my life was screwed up…with Vicki dying and my mom being, well my mom." He tries to laugh, but it could barely be heard. "I could have...loved you forever, Caroline."

"You still can," Caroline can barely keep her composure. "Don't leave me, please."

She waits for him to answer, but she doesn't get a reply. Matt's eyes were no long moving, but they were still open. "Matt!" She let's go of hand. "You don't get to do this to me. You don't get to die!" She beats her small fist in to his chest, her vision blurring from her uncontrollable sobs. "You don't get to tell me you fucking love me and die. Open your eyes Matt! Open your fucking eyes.

Elena wraps her arms around the blonde, pulling her away from the jock's lifeless body. "He's gone, Caroline," she could feel her voice breaking. "He's gone."

"No," Caroline shakes her head, trying to free herself of Elena's grip. "He can't be gone. I love him, Elena. This was different. He was different. I love him!"

Elena tries to suppress her sobs, "I know, Care. I know."

"Make it stop!" Bonnie pleads, placing her hands on her head. "It hurts so bad, please make it stop." She feels so helpless, watching as the tears streams down the witch's face. "I can't take the pain. Make it stop, Damon. Please make it stop."

"It's Elena, Bonnie!" She takes a tight grasp of her friend, holding Caroline with her free hand. "Damon is trying to protect us. Caroline is hysterical and Matt..." She pauses for moment, taking in a deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Matt is dead. So, snap out of it, we need you!"

"Elena?" Bonnie opens her eyes, looking around at the scenery. "What's going on?" She looks down to see Matt's body, just lying there, with a scorch mark in the middle of his chest. "No, no!"

Elena nods her head, tears filling her eyes once again. "He's gone."

"What a sad day in Mystic Falls." Klaus twist his face in to a menacing grin, as he steps on top of a struggling Damon. "It looks like my mission here is done." He stares at Bonnie and Elena. "I hope you two aren't peeved I killed your friend. Who am I kidding? You probably are, but who doesn't love a good funeral."

"You're fucking sick!" Bonnie yells at him, trembling from her reeling emotions.

Klaus laughs, kicking Damon across the face. "Down right psychotic, I would say."

Bonnie raises her hand, but before she could do a thing, he's gone. She hears footsteps splashing in the puddles of the field. She turns around defensively, the blood in her veins coursing faster than it ever did before. She puts down her hand when she takes in the sight of Meredith, who stops dead in her tracks at the scene.

"Oh my god."

-DB-

_(**A/N**: Please Read! Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope it wasn't too sad and that you enjoyed it. I just have to ask you guys a couple of questions. Would you like to see the aftermath after this or can I move and do a time jump? If so, how comfortable of time jump do you think would be good? I think the time jump would be better and I would have flashbacks to Matt's funeral, because it does play a big role in everyone's. The most I would go is probably a year. The next question is would you like to see more of the demons SL? Who do you want to see interact more? And lastly do you think Klaus should stick around and if does stick around should he bring Katherine along with him?)_

**Special Shout outs to:** jimi18, Quizas |Sorry, I took so long. I just wanted to make this a really good chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.|, lynsay |Lol...I'll try not to. ;)|, Bennet |Thank you so much for read.|, kittykat154, babyshan211, Ariel C. Rilmonn, bxalbagirl, KhatF, saderia, 0155, shiree022000 |May I say that you are awesome. Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter. I added Caroline in for you, but I can't promise she will be around a lot. Thanks again.|, etgoddess |I'm so glad you like Meredith, she will continue to get better as the story goes on.|, lakeia |I'm still working on that with my beta, but I hope it's getting better...lol. Thanks for the review!|, aprilf00l, Drama4Twilight, bellamarieswancullen, Expressionista |Thank you so much. Glad that you enjoy the character Meredith, she is awesome to write. I'm a boy by the way...lol! My name is Marco. ;) Once again glad you enjoyed!|, Skitolla, DiorNicole |Thanks so much for the review. Glad you're still enjoying the story. I also look forward to hearing what you think about the questions I asked.|, bonniefan |Thanks so much, I'm trying not to rush them. The kiss they had wont lead in to a relationship, I just wanted it to open a lot of questions for them. In a way it was mostly Damon's curiosity. Hope you enjoyed.|, LJSkywalker, o.O97.


End file.
